


Runaway (Robby Keene x OC)

by myspookyjoshdunchristmas



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Cobra Kai (Web Series) RPF
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Best Friends, Bullying, F/M, Friendship, Hatred, Karate, Kissing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myspookyjoshdunchristmas/pseuds/myspookyjoshdunchristmas
Summary: Life hasn't always been smooth sailing for Evelyn (Eve) Andrews after the passing of her mother at the young age of ten. Cue Robby Keene, the boy who becomes her best friend after she moves into town. Amidst the chaos ensuing in both their lives, Robby's alcoholic mother and never to be seen father and Eve's abusive drunk, gambling, single dad, the two make their own paths in life, sticking their necks out for each other.All Eve ever knew was to fall hard for Robby, her Romeo and Clyde both at the same time. And Robby? Can he reciprocate her love?
Relationships: Robby Keene/Original Character(s), Robby Keene/Original Female Character(s), Robby Keene/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Runaway (Robby Keene x OC)

Preview

It was 4pm, Eve had been waiting a while. Not too long since classes ended at 3pm. She knew he was on his way, he'll open the door and welcome her in like he's always done in the past six years. If it wasn't for his choices they'd be coming to his house together but he likes that lifestyle. Well, other than that, he didn't have much. Eve never judged Robby for his decisions, she never told him what to do and how to live. Especially since both his parents were alive, it was their duty to lead him down the right path. To send him to school and make sure he lived his life accordingly, happily. But if his current affairs made him happy, Eve decided that she wasn't going to come in between.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow okay, first of all I haven't written in here for like ever. Second, I'm really into Cobra Kai, I binged watched the final season in just hours. So yeah. Please enjoy! Let me know what you think :) please dismiss any errors. I will try my best to fix them!


End file.
